wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Nether drake
thumb|A nether drake in WoW Nether Drakes are ethereal dragons that were believed to be the spawn of Deathwing, affected by the incredible energies released by the destruction of Draenor. Living in Draenor's ruins, now known as Outland, the nether drakes are available as flying mounts to swiftly transport players around the shattered world. It is an epic mount, and, as with all flying mounts, available only at level 70. Members of the top Arena team will be rewarded with a Swift (armored) Nether Drake mount each at the end of the season. This Swift Nether Drake (a.k.a Armored Nether Drake) increases flying speed by 310%, as opposed to the 280% speed increase for normal epic flying mounts (It was formerly thought that the normal Nether Drake would be at 280% speed, however, a recent blizz poster has stated it will also be at 310% speed). Drysc posted:(02/06/2007 )"As far as I'm aware the current plan is to make them both the same speed, which I believe is planned for 310%, a bit faster than the purchasable epic flying mounts. That's of course subject to change. " Source http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=74478239&sid=1&pageNo=2 Blizzard has recently announced (February 8th, 2007) that a patch will be implementing a quest that will allow players to acquire a "non-armored" nether drake. The unarmored version will fly at 280% speed. The quest itself will not require a raid but will be "difficult". Source http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=74478239&sid=1&pageNo=6#111 Official Info From Nether Drake info from official EU Burning Crusade (En) site: Beyond the Untamed Horizon :''Less than twenty years ago, the orcs' former homeworld, Draenor, was ripped apart by the violent energies of several dimensional portals that tore the very fabric of the planet to pieces. This catastrophic event left Draenor a broken, shattered world that the survivors came to call Outland. To this day, some parts of Outland are still unreachable by foot or boat, floating eerily on the horizon as silent reminders of the terrible fate that befell Draenor. Yet the denizens of Outland have adapted and learned to harness some of the indigenous species as flying mounts, allowing adventurers to reach even the most remote and dangerous regions of this wild, untamed world.'' :One of the most exciting new features of World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade will be the introduction of a new kind of mount that will provide players with unprecedented freedom to explore the world of Outland from an entirely new perspective. After reaching level 70, players will eventually be able to obtain a flying mount for their characters. Outland is home to incredibly varied and exotic fauna, and the sentient inhabitants of this world have trained several unique creatures as flying mounts. Both Horde and Alliance will have their own special type of mount, but there are also mounts that will be extremely rare even among the most powerful characters. The nether drake is one of these. :With flying mounts, players will be able to take to the skies, to soar among the crimson clouds of Hellfire Peninsula or watch as Nagrand's sea of grass swaying in the breeze far below as they make their way to new lands. Players will have full control over their flying mounts, allowing them to roam the skies and freely explore all regions of Outland. In fact, certain areas of Outland will only be accessible by air, as some parts of the ruined world are floating out in the void, unreachable except by those who command one of Outland's flying creatures. :A few of these "unlockable" areas are actually located near some of the lower-level regions of Outland; a player's journey will take them through the Dark Portal to the very ends of Outland and finally back to where they started, thus completing the circle – but now they will be able to access regions that were previously only viewable from a distance. Some dungeons also feature wings that can't be reached without a flying mount, and this should provide players with a profound sense of advancement after having gained considerable experience, new abilities, and powerful weapons and armor. In a way, the flying mount represents the most tangible accomplishment of a character's progress up to level 70, but it also serves as a key to the content that awaits players beyond the maximum level. Origin of the Nether Drakes :''Near the end of the Second War, the black dragon Deathwing traveled through the Dark Portal to Draenor. Believing the world to be a relatively safe haven for his offspring, he secreted away a cache of black dragon eggs. Following the war, Ner’zhul recklessly opened multiple portals on Draenor, and the magical stress tore the planet apart. The energies released in this catastrophe altered Deathwing’s eggs, resulting in the nether drakes: partially corporeal and partially ethereal dragons who possess the ability to shift between the astral and physical planes. Without Deathwing’s guidance, these otherworldly nether drakes are just now finding their own way among the blasted ruins of Outland.'' Flying the Nether Drake :''All flying mounts have the ability to fly one rider wherever he or she may want to go in Outland, but that doesn’t mean that flying is the only thing these mounts are capable of. Every flying mount can also run on the ground just like regular mounts can.'' :While walking, the nether drake behaves exactly like a regular mount, but its speed is at least as fast as that of the faster epic land mounts. And when the nether drake lifts off the ground, its rider can freely explore the distant lands of Outland. :Handling the nether drake and all the other flying mounts is simple. The controls while on the ground work just like the standard controls. To switch from running to flying, just start running and then press the jump key to lift off. At this point the nether drake will start flying at a low altitude, and the controls now change slightly. :Flying your nether drake is like swimming in the air – you have complete freedom over which direction you want to go. An alternative way to start flying is by simply running off a high ledge that would normally send your mount into a fall; the nether drake will reflexively spread its wings to avoid a clumsy plummet and instead start hovering in the air until you tell it where to go. :There are several ways to get back on the ground. The easiest way is to simply dismount, but that may not be the best idea when you are flying at a high altitude or crossing the void. A safer (and much more graceful) way is to swoop down and touch the ground to land. Obtaining a Nether Drake You start off at hated, and need to get to exalted to get the nether drake. Its a pretty painful solo reputation grind involving daily quests (Quests you can only do so many times each day). To get to Neutral, you must first to this chain. Kill 8 Rocknail Flayers, Use Carcasses to Feed 8 Dragons (don't move!). Also make sure to travel a bit when laying the meat, as the same drakes won't eat twice in a row. http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10804 Fly on your mount and find Neltharaku, he patrols slowly around Dragonmaw about a few hundred feet up. You'll have to be about 5 yards UNDER him to talk to him. http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10811 Listen to story. http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10814 Kill 15 of any type of orcs in the fortress. http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10836 Find 12 Crystals from the floating island SE of the mainland. http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10837 Free 5 Dragons by using the item on them, then killing the orcs they agro. http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10854 Find Karynaku, she's the second story of the fortress. http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10858 Kill Zuluhed and recover the key. I recommend pulling him inside so as to avoid the archers, and kill him BEFORE he summons his add. Use the key he drops to free Karynaku. http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10872 Return to Mordenai, you will immediately gain 42,000 rep and become neutral. http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10870 (Source: Wowhead.com comment http://www.wowhead.com/?faction=1015#M0z) Once you do this chain, You get to do the following quests. As soon as you have completed all of the above Mordenai will ask you to swear an oath upon completion another quest named In Service of the Illidari. Once accepting that quest you will notice that whenever you approach either of Dragonmaw fortress or Netherwing ledge you will transform into a Fel-orc as well as your mount into a netherdrake (a good preview of how it feels to fly a netherdrake). you are required to head over to Netherwing Ledge and into the base camp. Once spoken to Overlord Mor'ghar you will be given a quest called Enter the Taskmaster. As soon as you speak to the taskmaster completing that quest an array of several quests will be available to you: Requires you to kill the netherskates to obtain their Fel Gland. once that you can use that with the mutton peice given to you to poison the peons. In this quest you need to head to the area between the netherledge and the dragonmaw fortress on the floating islands...wait patiently and a few mounted fel orcs will fly in your direction. Shoot them with any range attacks to attract their attention then proceed in killing them. They have a good chance of dropping relics but not always garunteed. You are required to grind 40 nethercite ore available around netherwing ledge and dragonmaw fortress. (Title?) You are required to grind 40 nethercite herbs from the bushes found all over netherwing ledge and dragonmaw fortress. This is a quest of pure luck, you may recieve an egg from any creature killable on the Netherwing Ledge. As well as you have the ability of getting an egg from a vein or bush, or even from sledge treasure from killing grouped ooze in the mines. Or just in the ground from crystal formation..Drop rate is VERY low. Reaching Honored: As soon as you reach an honored status with the netherwing faction a new quest chain opens up for you called Earning your Wings. There is total of six different races you have to do, a basic chase hunt after a gryphon rider in which he will throw stuff at you to slow you down. For an amusing Blizzard humor They have added Wing-Commander Iceman from AV in which he yells "Three years I spent in that hellhole, three yearsa prisoner of war to that damnable frostwolf clan. Made to sit in theirtower and listen to them endlessly whine about the bridge to Dun Baldrand how it isn't fair blah blah blah War isn't fair!" (Source: Worldofraids.com http://boards.worldofraids.com/topic-3353-1.html ) The (unarmored) nether drake was implemented in patch 2.1.0 ( currently on PTR ). First Alliance As of April 13, '07, Zurr from Cenarius, under the PTR name Zanku, was the first person from Alliance to ride a nether drake into Shattrath on the Public test realm. Category:Mounts Category:Nether Drakes Category:Dragonkin Category:World:Outland